gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 59
Issue 59, published in Volume 6, is the 59th chapter of the manga. Page Titles * How He's Treated (彼の扱い Kare no atsukai) * Establishing A Dialogue (会話の成立 Kaiwa no seiritsu) * In My Stead (俺の代わりに Ore no kawari ni) * How To Pass The Free Time (空いた時間の過ごし方 Aita jikan no sugoshi ka ta) * Ideal Partner (理想の相手 Risou no aite) * Ulterior Motives Of Junior High and High Schoolers (高校生と中学生の下心 Koukousei to chūgakusei no shitagokoro) * My Very First Text (初メール Hatsu mēru) * Backfiring (逆効果 Gyakukouka) * Antagonism (対抗心 Taikoushin) * High-Speed Volley (ハイスピードリターンマッチ Hai supīdo ritān macchi) * The Man Named Mayu Nozaki (野崎真由という男 Nozaki Mayu to iu otoko) * One Night's Progress (一晩の成長 Hitoban no seichou) Summary Mayu Nozaki is a fifteen year old boy who dislikes troublesome things, including using a cell phone. That is why he always gets his trusted judo teammate Kobayashi-kun to reply to his e-mails and texts. Kobayashi is fine with this most of the time; he also ghost writes for the blog he started based on Mayu’s drawings. As he is explaining the situation to his friend, he also updates the blog. Coincidently, Mikoto Mikoshiba is also an avid follower of this blog. Thrilled that there is finally an update, he comments immediately with his alias Mamiko. Umetarou Nozaki comments about this, and Mikorin replies that it would be more comfortable to use a girl’s name since the blog’s owner is also a girl—therefore, no one will accuse him, as a high school boy, of having ulterior motives (commenting on a junior high school girl’s blog). However, junior high school boys’ also have ulterior motives. Ecstatic that they got a reply from a girl, the boys beg Mayu to respond—maybe they can all become friends and meet more girls. He also replies as a girl, and Mikoshiba is completely smitten by her charm. Enraged, Nozaki enters “manga-artist mode” and declares that “Mamiko” will never lose to anyone in terms of charm. Consequently, after a series of replies, Mikoshiba decides to respond to each mail immediately whereas Mayu is ordered to by his teammates. After a whole night of texting back and forth, Mayu staggers into school exhausted, saying that his “battery died.” Although initially worried, Kobayashi thinks that this could have actually helped Mayu become better at cell phone usage. However, as he watches his classmates plugging trying to plug electrical cords into him, he realizes that Mayu has other problems (mainly the way people comprehend his words) before he can tackle the cell phone one. Finally, Chiyo Sakura hears from Nozaki how Mikorin (who has also passed out from exhaustion) was up all night keeping “MayuMayu” company until her cell phone battery died. Although she states he’s an idiot, the name “MayuMayu” reminds her of Mayu-kun. Nozaki also wonders what his little brother has been up to and texts him. When he gets a complete response, he is flabbergasted that Mayu’s texting skills have evolved. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters